A Ninja's Creed
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: The sequel to "A Pokesmash." It was supposed to be an easy mission. Just kill Templar Oroku Saki. It was a heck of alot more than that. Rated T for blood, violence, and bleeped out language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or TMNT. I only own the story and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: I am here with my second fanfiction. This is the sequel to the Pokemon and Super Smash Bros. fanfiction, "A Pokesmash." This can be read independently from said fanfic, but some of the story won't be understood without reading "A Pokesmash." Well I'm going to stop talking now and let you read the first chapter of "A Ninja's Creed"! (Hits update button.

Venice, Italy, 1398.

It is pitch black and there is a small square, house with several men with torches and swords surrounding the house. "Come out!" a huge man, obviously the leader, yells. He is wearing a white robe with purple accents. He has a tattoo of a dragon that is for some reason purple one arm and a circle with a red, three pointed circle on the other arm. He has his blonde hair in a ponytail. Unlike the other men he is holding a giant club that is glowing with a blue hue.

Inside the house there is a man talking to a woman holding a baby. The man has soft, brown eyes, black hair, and a crooked nose that has been broken one too many times. He is wearing a blue jean jacket over a black t-shirt, black leather gloves, blue jeans, and black combat boots. The woman is wearing a green dress. She has short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and creamy white skin.

"Listen.", the man orders, "take the child and go hide." The man walks to a carpet on the floor and moves it away, revealing a trap door. "Go down and get to the canal. If I'm not there in thirty minutes leave without me."

"What are you going to do?" the woman asks as she jumps into the trap door still holding the baby.

"I'm going to hold them off. I love you Marie." The man kisses Marie. He looks at the baby. "Keith take care of your mom." Someone yells something from outside. "Run!" the man grabs a ski mask off the table and puts it on. A white film covers his eyes. He grabs a sword and runs out the door.

From a boat on the canal Marie watches as her husband fights and defeats all the men except for the leader. The leader hits the man with the club launching him across the town. The leader throws his torch onto the house, setting it on fire. Marie sets Keith in the boat and makes their way down the canal.

Ten years later.

Keith watches from the bushes as his mother is threatened by a man with red eyes wearing silver armor with spikes all on it. He has claws on his hands. Behind the armored man are several men dressed in black that completely covers them with the three pointed circle over their hearts. Two of the men are holding Marie in a kneeling position in front of the man. "Where is your husband?" asks the armored man.

"I don't know where he is. The last time I saw him was ten years ago!" Marie insists.

"You lie!" the man slaps her, his claw grazing her face.

"I don't!"

"If you don't tell me I will kill you!" Marie spits in the armored man's face. "Then you DIE!" The man brings his hand back and slices off Marie's head with his claw, her blood staining his claw and getting on his chest.

"Noooo!" cries Keith. The men look toward the bushes. Keith covers his mouth, but the damage is done. Several of the men head toward Keith's hiding place when they just fall down, darts sticking out of their backs. A man in a white robe with a hood that covers his face jumps out of the trees, lands on man, and places his hand on the man's head. A man pulls out a sword and slices at the man. Two blades shoot out of the hooded man's wrists and he blocks the sword slice. He ducks under the sword and stabs the man in the gut.

The hooded man dispatches all the black clothed men with his blades and then faces off against the armored man. The armored man slices with his claws at the hooded man. (AN: I'm just going to start calling them HM and AM.) HM evades the claws and stabs AM straight through the heart.

HM sheaths his blades, not noticing that none of the men bled and walks toward Keith. "What is your name kid?" HM asks.

"My name is Keith, sir." Keith answers.

"Well Keith, my name is Ezio and I have a place to take you."

AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell what you thought about it. If there are any grammar errors in the chapter please tell me. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or TMNT. I only own the story, my OC's, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well I'm back with another chapter. This one is actually what the description is about. Here it is, enjoy. (Hits update button.)

Florence, Italy, 11 years after Ezio found Keith.

A white robed figure runs across the rooftops. He wears two katana strapped to his back. He wears a belt with the Assassin's symbol on it. From what you can see from his face he is cleanshaven. The Assassin jumps gracefully over the gaps in between houses and lands with the slightest sound. This Assassin is on a mission. He is headed straight for the only tower in Florence. He looks up and sees some men on the top of the tower holding strange contraptions making their rounds. The Assassin smirks, "This shouldn't be too hard."

The Assassin makes it to the tower to see that the door is open. The man swings inside, the guards not even noticing him. The Assassin walks to the wall, perfectly blending in with his surroundings. As he makes his way through the room the guards, once again, don't even notice him. The Assassin makes his way through the tower. As he is going through another room all of a sudden about twenty or so black dressed men wielding katana like himself jump down from the roof, surrounding him. The guards see the men and pull out their swords.

"What! How the h### did THEY get here?" the Assassin thinks. "At least the guards are going to fight them." One of the men dressed in black pulls out a metal canister, throws it, and the canister explodes, covering the Assassin in paint. The guards see him and turn to face him. "Then again, maybe not."

The guards and men dressed in black all charge at the Assassin with swords unsheathed. The Assassin extends his hidden blades and jumps over the group and lands on a guard, killing him with the hidden blades, the blood staining the blades. The Assassin backflips over the group and stabs two men dressed in black in the head with his blades. He lands on his feet and unsheaths his two katana. The Assassin holds his two swords and yells "Come on!" All the Assassin's enemies, once again, charge at the Assassin with the guards at the forefront.

The Assassin beheads the first guard and stabs the other in the chest. He spins around slicing several men dressed in black. The Assassin slices the head off one of the men, not noticing that the only men who bled were the guards. He stabs a man through the chest and chops another in half. The Assassin fights well, but is soon overwhelmed by the men.

The Assassin tries to run, but is soon surrounded by the men. He backs up to the wall. When his back hits the wall the section his back is on opens up. The Assassin falls back onto his butt. He sees ten buttons numbered 1 to 10. The number one is glowing so he presses the number 10 button.

The door starts to close slowly. "Come on! Faster! Close faster!" the Assassin yells. The doors close right before the men get to it. "I don't know what the h### this room is, but it is a life saver." The room starts to move upward. "What the h###?" He falls back down, but soon gets used to the movement. The Assassin hears music coming from somewhere. It's something about go ninja, go ninja, go.

The Assassin hears a ding and the doors open. He comes out to the top floor to an office. The room has windows leading to the balcony where the men carrying the strange contraptions are making their rounds. On the wall was the same symbol that the men dressed in black wore. In the middle of the room is a desk and standing behind the desk was an armored man. His armor was silver with spikes on it and claws on his hands. He wears a helmet with three spikes on it and red eyes.

"YOU!" the Assassin exclaims.

"Well, well, well. The shadow walker is finally here." the armored man says.

"But you're dead!" the shadow walker exclaims.

"Ezio tried to pull a fast one on me, but I survived."

"Where is Oroko Saki?"

"You'll never know."

"Well then, let's play." The Assassin unsheaths his two katana.

The armored man (AN: Who I, once again, am going to call AM) charges at the Assassin. He slices at the shadow walker with his claws, but is blocked by a katana. The Assassin flips backward, kicking AM in the face. AM just stands there. The shadow walker charges at AM and swings his fist. The armored man catches the Assassin's arm with the shadow walker's fist an inch from his face. The Assassin smirks, hears a bang, and a searing pain shoots through his leg.

The Assassin sinks down to the floor and sees the men from the roof. The men are wearing steel masks and are pointing their contraptions at him. "Foolish Assassin. Thinking you could defeat me!" the armored man boasts.

"Your right. He couldn't defeat you. It takes what? Four teenage turtles and a rat, occasionally a idiot warthog and rhino to kill you." a voice says from behind AM.

"WHAT?" the armored man turns around.

Five figures step out of a portal. The one that spoke was about 5'4 and wore basically a black version of AM's armor with a few differences. The three spikes on his head have jagged edges. The spikes on his shoulders are longer. He has flaming red eyes. He wears two jagged, black blades on his hips. He also wears a giant, green and purple sword going down from left to right on his shoulder, a smaller sword with a strange carving into the golden hilt going the opposite direction of the giant sword, a sword with a hole going through the middle of the blade right below the giant sword, and a strange, jagged, useless-looking sword below the first small sword. It is obvious he is a warrior.

The second figure to come out is a man about 6'4 who is very muscular. He wears a cloak made of cloths that drapes over him and two katana strapped to his back. You cannot see his face.

The third figure to step out is another man about 6'4 who is very muscular. He is wearing sleek, black armor. He has a chain wrapped around each arm and two sie attached his belt.

The fourth figure to exit the portal (AN: All four have the same height and are muscular so I'm not going to mention it.) looks like a humanoid turtle with a zipper down his chest. He has two nunchucks attached to his belt.

The final figure come out of the portal is encased in green and purple metal. He has yellow eyes and no visible weapon.

"Call in reinforcements!" yells AM. One of the men holding the contraptions pulls out a small device. It has a point on the top and a button on its side. "Ninja 1 we need reinforcements." the man says into the device. The device doesn't do anything. "Ninja 1 come in."

"Is your little walkie-talkie not working? I can see why seeing that I'm the master of hackers and all." the man encased in green and purple metal boasts. The man holding the contraption pulls the trigger on it. Several bangs are heard as the contraption fires the metal projectiles stop about a foot from the metal encased man. "So naughty using a machine gun in a world that isn't even advanced enough yet to have guns." The metal encased man opens his hand and a staff made of light appears in his hand. He runs toward the man and swings upward, hitting the man holding the gun in the chin, launching him into the air knocking him out.

The other three men holding guns shoot at the other men from the portal. The man in the cloak of cloths vanishes and reappears behind one of the men impaleing him with one his katana. The man in slick black armor jumps over the bullets, throws his chain around one of the men holding a gun's neck, lands behind the man, and stabs his one of his sie into the bad guys head. The giant turtle slides under the bullets right in between the final man's legs, the turtle pulls out a nunchuck, and hits the man in the crotch. The man grabs his jewels and falls down twitching.

The warrior pulls out his useless-looking sword and throws it to the floor. The sword turns into a giant snake which starts to attack AM. The warrior unsheaths his sword with the golden hilt and points it at AM. The sword shoots blue rays toward AM. AM jumps over the rays, lands on the snake, and cuts it's head off with his claws. The snake turns back into a sword. The warrior runs toward AM and slices his head off with his sword.

"That should take care of him for a little bit." the warrior says. The man in the cloth cloak vanishes and in a few minutes reappears. "Are the bombs set, Phantom?" asks the warrior to the man in the cloth cloak.

"Yes sir." Phantom answers.

"Good. Hi-tech how long 'till we blow this place to kingdom come?" the warrior asks the man encased in green and purple metal.

"About three minutes." answers Hi-tech.

"What do we do about the Assassin, boss?" asks the man in slick, metal armor.

"Bring him with us." answers the warrior. The group goes back into the portal carrying the Assassin. They come out into a dark room. "So let's unmask this Assassin." the warrior pulls the Assassin's hood off. The Assassin has one blue eye, one brown eye, and blonde hair with flecks of brown in it. "Keith!" gasps the warrior. Keith fades into unconsciousness.

AN: So what did you think? Please review. Also tell me any grammar errors in the chapter. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Assassin's Creed. I only own the story, my OC's, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: I'm here with an AWESOME announcement. Chapter 2 was the longest chapter that I have ever wrote! Now on with the story. (Hits the update button.)

Keith awakens, his vision blurry. The Assassin sits up. He looks around to see a man sitting up on a bed beside him. The shadow walker keeps turning his head then jerks back to the man sitting beside him. Keith gets out of the bed wincing at the pain in his leg and the man does too at exactly the same moment. The man has one brown eye, one blue eye, and blonde hair with flecks of brown in it. The man is also wearing a green dress-like thing. The Assassin scratches his head the man doing the same. Soon the shadow walker gets mad at the man for copying him. Keith runs toward the man as the man runs toward him. They both punch each other at the exact same time... and the glass shatters.

Keith holds his bloody hand jumping and cursing, soon a terrible pain shoots through his leg. The Assassin bends down and notices he is wearing the same type of strange, green dress thing, but shrugs it off and continues to his leg. The shadow walker moves aside the clothing and sees his leg. The leg has a hole in it that was sewn up, but the sewing has ripped apart. Keith painfully ties the thread back together.

Keith stands up to see that his clothes have been placed on a table and neatly folded. The Assassin changes into his clothes. The shadow walker walks to the door and opens it, stepping out into a white hallway. He hears some beeping sounds coming from one direction so he goes that way.

Keith soon walks into a room filled with black boxes with people inside them. Several different devices are hooked up to each box. The Assassin walks to one were the warrior that saved him, the giant turtle, Phantom, and the man in slick, black armor are all holding a device. The box is split into four sections. Each section has two hands holding one of those gun things. The hands are shooting at people killing them. The beeping sounds seem to be coming from the warrior. "Don't you beep do it! Don't you beep dare!" yells the warrior.

"Oh I'm so going to do it!" yells the giant turtle as he presses a button on the device. One of the hands pulls the trigger on one of the guns shooting the man in front of it. Another pair of hands turns red and falls down as the people in the box vanish. "I win!" yells the giant turtle. The shadow walker coughs and everyone turns toward him. "What the h### is this place?" he asks.

"Well, well, well the sleepy head's up. Since you asked, welcome to the game room." says the warrior.

"So how long was I unconscious?" asks Keith.

"About 5 days." answers Phantom.

"Five days! Also, who are you guys and who was that man in my room that shattered when I punched him?" asks the Assassin. The giant turtle laughs and everyone looks at him.

"What? I thought it would be funny to see him have his first time in front of a mirror. I got it on camera." the giant turtle says.

"I want to see that video. To answer your first question, I am Ninja." the warrior says. "That's Phantom." Ninja points to Phantom then points to the giant turtle. "That's Party Dude." The warrior points to the man in slick, black armor. "And that's Night Watchman. The other guy isn't here right now, but his name is Hi-tech."

"So who are you guys?" asks Keith.

"We are allies of the Assassins. I'm the leader of the ninja army." says Ninja.

"I've never heard of any allies of the Assassins and this doesn't look like an army." rebuffs the Assassin.

"The rest of us are just commanders." says Phantom.

"How do you know my father?"

An explosion rocks the building. "I'll tell you later." says Ninja, "right now we have some butt to kick." The warrior runs along with his commanders to the balcony and Keith follows.

The group looks down from the balcony at a battle in the streets of the city. The city is made of entirely of towers which are made of metal and glass. In the streets a group of black dressed men are fighting an even bigger group of well dressed men and strangely dressed men holding strange weapons who are also fighting each other. One huge man that is wearing white clothes, has a golden gauntlet on his hand, has blonde hair, the three pointed circle tattooed on his shoulder, and a dragon tattoo that is purple on his other arm wielding a huge club glowing with a blue hue is smacking everyone around except the strangely dressed men.

"Who is who?" asks Keith.

"The ninjas are ours..." answers Ninja.

"The who?" interrupts the Assassin.

"The guys that are completely covered in black." answers the warrior.

"So are you saying that the men that attacked me while I was in the tower where yours?" accuses Keith.

"No! Those weren't my ninja, those were the Shredders." replies Ninja.

"The who?"

"The armored man who I hopefully killed."

"Hopefully?"

"I'll tell you later. The guys that are dressed well are called the mob. They're sort of like a terrible version of Templars. The other dudes with the huge guy are called the Purple Dragons. They are higher than bandits, but lower than Templars."

"Hey guys. Want to cause those b####### some h###?" suggests Night Watchman.

"Beep yeah!" yells Ninja, "Let's go!" Phantom, Party Dude, and Night Watchman jump right off the balcony. "Are they going to be safe?" asks Keith.

"They'll be perfectly fine." replies the warrior, "Stay here. The Shredder has spies everywhere. If he learns that we have you..." Ninja didn't even have to finish the sentence.

"I understand." says the Assassin as the warrior jumps off the balcony.

Phantom lands and starts going on a frenzy killing all enemies in reach. Night Watchman lands on top of a Purple Dragon. He throws his chain which wraps around a mobster's neck choking the bad guy. Party Dude hits the ground and rolls. He pulls out his nunchucks and spins around knocking out several mobsters and Purple Dragons. Hi-tech runs out of the building and materializes his staff. He throws his staff which slices several enemies in half. Ninja lands stiff legged. The landing would have broken a normal person's legs. The warrior pulls out his jagged sword and throws it down which turns into the snake. He pulls out his golden hilt sword and blasts several men with the blue blasts. Ninja fires several more blasts at some Purple Dragons launching them back.

Soon four green figures and a black one dash from a building and join the brawl. These five are not bothering who they attack. The four green figures look like humanoid turtles. The only way to tell them apart are by their weapons and masks/headbands. The black one is wearing black what looks to be armor and a white mask. He is using a stick with a curve at the top and two metal poles, all three in some type of bag. The five make quick work of the mobsters, ninjas, and Purple Dragons and send the huge man packing.

The five soon walk up to Ninja's five. "What were you beep thinking!?" yells the warrior to the turtle with the blue mask.

"We will not let you tear the city apart like the last time a war like this happened." the blue masked one answers.

"This is ninja army business. We could have easily defeated them." Ninja says.

"But you didn't."

"Don't forget the treaty that we all signed. The ninja army, the Purple Dragons, and the mob. This is ninja army land."

"Who cares?" states the turtle in the red mask, "Everyone has already broken that."

"That's true, but-" Ninja begins.

"But my shell! That treaty is null and void." the red one interrupts.

"We need to fight together to get rid of the mob and the Purple Dragons."

"So you can control New York?" says the blue one.

"As soon as we have won we will pull back to here and leave the city to itself."

"I don't believe you." the red one accuses.

"I'm done here." the warrior walks off with his commanders following him. The other five vanish into the darkness.

When the group gets back to the tower they are greeted by Keith. "So who were they?" the shadow walker asks.

"Some very "concerned citizens" is all they were." Ninja answers.

"Sure they were. Here's the one question I've been wanting to ask the entire time. How do you know me?"

"I held you as a baby."

AN: Oooohhhh we are now getting deeper into the plot. I bet everyone that is reading this knows who those five were. Please review, tell me what you liked, and also tell me any grammar errors in the story. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Assassin's Creed. I only own the story, my OC's and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: So I'm here with another chapter. I've been thinking for ten minutes about what I'm going to say so I'm not going to write anything in the author notes today. Here's the chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

"What do you mean you held me as a baby?" Keith asks.

"Just that. When you were born, after your father and mother held you, I did." Ninja answers. Phantom, Night Watchman, Party Dude, and Hi-tech wander off.

"Why were you with my father when I was born?"

"He was one of my most trusted agents.

"What!?"

"Yep."

"How did you know what I look like now?"

"I kept tabs on you until you. just vanished when you were ten."

"So you could have helped my mother, but you didn't?!"

"I couldn't. I never saw your mother die. When we got there all that was left was Marie and her chopped off head."

"Do you mean you didn't see all the ninjas?"

"What ninjas?"

"The Shredder killed my mother and had ninjas all over the place. Soon Ezio came and killed all the ninjas. He found me and trained me as an Assassin."

"I can see that."

"So if my father was one of your top agents why did I never see you?"

"Your mother wasn't exactly fond of me or your father's work. After your father disappeared, your mother told me to never let her see me or to ever be around you."

"Then why did you keep tabs on me?"

"It was my duty to your father and your the son of my best and most trusted agents."

"You said my father disappeared. What did you mean?"

"We thought he was dead for eleven years, but on the same day your mother died we got a life signal."

"A what?"

"Every agent who works for me has a small implant. It doesn't tell us anything, but if you are alive. When your father disappeared his life signal vanished. When your mother died his life signal came back, but the next day it was off again."

"So how do you know he is still alive?"

"Follow me."

Ninja walks into another room. The room is full of machines with blinking lights and buttons. "What is this place?" asks Keith.

"This is called the control room. We use this place to locate our targets, talk to our agents, and see how many are alive." the warrior answers.

"To see how many are alive?"

"Yes and we had one extra agent alive, five days ago."

"My father."

"Exactly."

"So if it is really him, why don't you find him."

"Like I said we cannot track them. We can only see if they are alive."

"That's stupid. If you can't find your agent why give them an implant in the first place. If you have a rogue what do you do?"

"I see what you mean." Ninja presses a button on one of the machines. "Hey Hi-tech." he says.

"Yeah?" Hi-tech's voice comes out of the machine.

"We need to upgrade the implants. Add a slight tracker to the programming." orders the warrior.

"Sure thing boss." Hi-tech obeys.

"Oh, and Hi-tech add the upgrade wirelessly."

"Yes sir."

"What did you do?" asks Keith.

"I just followed you suggestion." Ninja answers.

"Why didn't you kill me before you unmasked me?" asks the Assassin.

"Because I'm an ally of the Assassins." answers Ninja.

"An ally?"

"How do you think the Assassins were able to build all those weapons?"

"I thought we were just advanced."

"I have to admit. You Assassins have invented several amazing and awesome weapons. Take the Hidden Blade for example." the warrior flexes his wrist and said blade pops out, "A very fine piece of craftsmanship if I say so myself."

"How did you get those?"

"Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Keith facepalms.

"Why did you have to make that pun?"

"Sorry couldn't help it. You can't forget the bombs. The Assassins make beep good bombs." A red light starts flashing on the machine. "Hey Keith, want to go on a mission?" asks Ninja.

"Sure thing, Ninja." answers the shadow walker.

Ninja and Keith run across the rooftops leaping across each gap. "So what is our mission?" asks the Assassin.

"Our mission is to take down a top secret government facility." the warrior answers.

"Can't one of your agents do this?"

"This is a B mission."

"A what?"

"Our mission system is based on the alphabet. D is the small things for rookies. C is the bigger things like assassinations. B is the BIG missions. The dangerous assassinations and stuff like attacking enemy strongholds singlehandedly. Those are for my best agents. Sometimes I go so I can have some fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah it's fun. A missions are the most dangerous. Only me and my commanders can tackle those."

Soon Ninja and Keith come upon a small building. The warrior lifts up his hand. "We're here." Ninja says.

"You would think it would be bigger." the Assassin murmurs.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Ninja and Keith jump down beside the building. "How do we get in" asks the Assassin.

"Follow me." the warrior orders. He steps up onto a big metal canister. The shadow walker follows. "So now what?"

"Going down." The canister top drops out from under the heroes. Keith screams as he falls. "Whoo hoo!" yells Ninja. Soon they land at the bottom, the warrior on his feet and the Assassin on his face.

"So how are we going to take this place this down?" asks Keith.

"Kill them all then blow up the base." Ninja runs down the corridor with the Assassin following him. Soon the heroes come into a room full of men wearing grey and black uniforms and helmets covering their faces. They hold strange looking guns.

All the men look toward the two intruders and point their guns toward them. Ninja pulls out his jagged sword and throws it down transforming it into the snake. The men fire beams of light at the intruders. The warrior and Keith roll out of the way. The Assassin jumps into the fray extending his Hidden Blades. He lands on two men stabbing them through the head. The shadow walker pulls out his twin katana and spins around slicing several men in half. Ninja rolls under the blasts right into the men. He pulls out his golden hilted sword and the sword with the hole through it. The warrior shoots beams of light knocking several men back. He slices one man with his other sword, disintegrating him. Ninja gets over to the shadow walker and tells him to get behind him. The warrior sheaths his swords and pulls out his giant, green, and purple sword. He swings the sword and a red beam of light shoots out of the sword blowing up all the men and the wall behind them. Ninja sheaths his sword.

Ninja and Keith run through the corridors killing any and all men that come into their path. They soon get to a room full of tall machines. In the middle of the room a man st ands. He has a red eye and is wearing armor with red light streaks going down it. "Bishop." growls the warrior.

"Well well well I see that you finally found me. And who is this?" Bishop smirks.

"You'll never know." Ninja jumps toward Bishop, the warriors claws extend about two feet and Bishop sidesteps, Ninja slamming his claws into one of the machines. The machine starts to radiate some type of energy. "You fool!" yells Bishop, "You'll destroy us all!"

"Nope. Just you." Ninja waves his hand and a portal opens. "Follow me!" the warrior enters the portal and the Assassin follows. They come out on top of a building by the government building and the portal closes behind them. The government building explodes sending the debris everywhere. "Was that fun?" asks Ninja.

"Oh, yeah." says the shadow walker.

AN: So what did you think? That should have cleared some of the questions and also

created some more. Please review and tell me any grammar errors, give me constructive criticism, or just tell me to keep up the good work. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Assassin's Creed. I only own the story, my OC's, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: (Deadpool comes in.) Not again! "I'm back and I'm going to make sure you don't have as a sucky ending as your last story." Or what? "I'll beat the s### out of you. Wait how was that bleeped out?" This is author world. You can't cuss. (Deadpool lifts up a censored middle finger.) "The f###? You can't even see that on paper." It still counts. Me and Deadpool are going to stop now and let you read in piece. (Hits update button.) Enjoy

Ninja rolls over in his bed, talking in his sleep. His alarm clock blares out at him so he throws a shurikan at the clock, slicing it in half. The warrior goes back to sleep and then falls out of the bed. Ninja jumps up. "I'm up! I'm up. Beep it's my day." He takes a shower and gets dressed. Unlike the days before the warrior isn't wearing his armor, but a blue ninja suit. His entire face is covered except his brown eyes.

Ninja wanders through the halls of the base, but soon hears a thud. He follows the sound to the training room. The warrior opens the door and sees Keith slicing up training dummies. The Assassin slices a dummies head off with his katana, jumps to another and plunges his Hidden Blade in the dummies throat, and impales another's head with a throwing knife.

Keith hears clapping and Ninja walks out. "Good job, but I think you could do better." the warrior says.

"What do you mean?" asks the Assassin.

"I mean this." Ninja pulls a switch on the side of the wall and suddenly the two fighters are back in Florence. "What the h### is this?" gasps the shadow walker.

"This is a hologram." says the warrior.

"A what?"

"A life like simulation that you use to test your skills. Normally you can't feel holograms, but thanks to Hi-tech we can."

"Huh?"

"It feels like real people."

"Oh."

"Let's do this shall we."

Ninja vanishes and so does Keith's weapons. The Assassin looks around and several weaponless men materialize. The men run at the shadow walker who gets into a fighting stance. One man swings at Keith who ducks under the fist and drives his own into the man's gut. The Assassin throws the man into several others knocking them down. The shadow walker spins around and kicks a man in the head knocking him out. Keith grabs another man's head and snaps his neck. Soon he defeats all the men and the Assassin's weapons reappear.

Several more men materialize, but these have weapons. Keith triggers his Hidden Blades and jumps toward the men. He lands on one and kills the man with the blades. The Assassin stands up and blocks a sword swing. The shadow walker pulls out one of his katana and slices a man in half. A man slices at Keith who parries the attack and stabs the man through the heart. He decapitates one man, the blood blinding another which the Assassin soon puts out of his misery with a stab of his Hidden Blade. The shadow walker looks around to see that he has killed all the men.

Keith's weapons, once again, vanish and the scenery changes. It is New York City if the Assassin remembers right. He hears Ninja's voice. "You must find weapons across the city and save it." Several ninja appear and jump toward the shadow walker. Keith runs off trying to find a weapon. He then jumps into an alley. A ninja wielding a chain with a sickle on the end jumps down in front of Keith. The Assassin punches the ninja in the gut, knocking the breath out of the attacker. He yanks the chain and scythe out of the ninja's hands and kills the bad guy with his own weapon.

Keith looks at the weapon having no idea how to use it when all of a sudden he knows not just how to use the weapon, but also every single secret about it. The Assassin throws the scythe, the blade catching on the bricks. He gives it a tug and finding that the weapon is solid, the shadow walker climbs back up the building and jumps onto the roof ready to fight. The ninja see Keith and they run toward him. The Assassin swings his weapon slicing off all the ninja's heads. They fall down and the shadow walker jumps off the building.

Keith walks by the buildings, completely blended in with the shadows. He walks the city wondering why the simulation wasn't over when a man runs at him. The Assassin dodges the man and sees that the man is decaying and bleeding. The shadow walker slices of the man's head and blood spurts out, attracting several more decaying people. Keith swears and runs. Soon a mob is following him when bullets ping in front of him. He looks up to see a big, long gun on a stand with a camera on top shooting at him. The Assassin uses his chain and scythe to climb up the building. The shadow walker gets behind the gun and rips off the camera. He grabs the gun by the handle and points it at the people. Soon in Keith's mind he learns the name of the gun and how to use it. The Assassin fires the turrent killing tons of people. The gun feels like it is going to shake his arms off, but he holds on killing all the people. The shadow walker breaks off the turrent and runs off searching for more people. Soon after scouring the city Keith kills all the decaying people and the environment goes black, the weapons vanish, and us weapons reappear.

Lights come on and Ninja reappears. "Good job." the warrior praises.

"Thanks the simulation was amazing. What was the last one?" asks Keith.

"That was the zombie apocalypse."

"Huh?"

"The diseased humans you killed are called zombies. They eat humans and infect them, turning other people into zombies, also."

"That's just sick."

"Tell me about it. After seeing what you can do, I have a question."

"What?"

"Will you join the ninja army?"

AN: Oooo looks like Keith has a decision ahead of him. "I'll say. I have to admit that zombie apocalypse part was pretty cool." I did that for you Deadpool. "Why thank you." Ugh. Now that we got that out of the way, I'm going to wrap up. So what did you think? Please review and give me constructive criticism, a "pat on the back", and/or tell me any grammar errors in the chapter. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or TMNT. I only own the story, my OC's, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Sorry for taking so long. I was lost on the pathway of life and that I was writing chapter two for my Transformers fanfic "The Cyberarm." I don't have anything else to say so I'm just going to let you read the chapter. (Hits update button.) Enjoy.

"I'll have to think about it.", Keith answers.

"What is there to think about!? It is a yes or no question.", Ninja almost explodes.

"Give me one day and you will have my answer."

"One day and one day only."

"Hey you want some breakfast?", asks Ninja.

"Sure.", Keith follows the warrior to the kitchen. Ninja cooks a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, milk, and maple syrup. "What are these?", asks the Assassin.

"You've never had- of course you haven't. They haven't been created in your world yet. These are called pancakes. They are wonderful.", the warrior explains. The shadow walker tries a bite. "These are amazing." Keith scarfs down the pancakes and and gulps down the milk.

"Don't eat it all in one bite."

"Why are you up so early, anyway?", asks Keith.

"It's my day to monitor the alert system.", answers Ninja.

"What is that?"

"It's where we check to see if any enemies are acting up or if we get a new mission."

"Oh."

After Ninja gets into the alert room with a bowl of popcorn the alarm starts to blare. "I guess I need to forget about having a boring day today, doing nothingness." A head appears on the screen. It has several cloths wrapped around it's head with yellow hair sticking out. "I need to talk to Ninja immediately.", the person says.

"I am N-" the warrior starts.

"No I need to talk to Ninja immediately. If you say anything else..."

"Sheik!", Ninja yells.

Sheik is stunned by who she thinks is a lowly recruit yelling at her. "I... am... Ninja.", the warrior growls.

"Oh boss, I'm sorry. It's just I that I didn't recognize you without your armor." Sheik apologizes.

"What is it, Sheik?"

"Oh yeah, you know Gameboy?" Ninja gives Sheik a seriously stare. "Oh ok. That chosen one that was supposed to come defeat Tabuu is here."

"Interesting. Who is it?"

"Ash." The warrior bursts out laughing.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. What is so funny."

"Ash has never killed anything. How is he going to learn to kill the quickly?"

"I don't know."

"So how long has he been there?"

"A few days. Also I snuck into Gameboy's information room and there was an attack on a village."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"There were Foot Ninja's there, sir."

"Interesting. Good girl Sheik. Keep me updated."

"Yes, sir." The screen goes dark as Sheik ends the message. "Interesting", murmurs Ninja again as he leans back into his chair.

FLASHBACK

Ninja stabs a Foot Ninja, spins around slicing another one, and stabs backwards killing another Foot Ninja. The warrior slices upward, killing a ninja, and beheads another. Phantom is teleporting around, killing multiple Foot Ninja. Night Watchman throws his chain, wrapping it around a Foot Ninja. He spins around, using the Foot Ninja to kill other ninja. Party Dude jumps onto a Foot Ninja and wraps one of his nunchucks around the ninja's neck, choking him. Hi-tech is launching missiles at Foot Ninjas. He shoots lasers from his wrists. A ninja runs at the hacker, sword raised. Hi-tech raises his hand and his laser boe appears in his hand. The sword gets cut in half by the laser and the hacker slices the Foot Ninja in half.

One man walking the battlefield is wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a blue jean vest, black combat boots, black gloves, and a ski mask. He shoots a lightning like beam from his right hand. The beam hits a Foot Ninja, freezing him in place. The man swings the beam, knocking him into several more ninja. He then slings the Foot Ninja off. The man shoots another beam, drilling a hole through a Foot Ninja's head.

The man runs over to Ninja. "Ninja, I need a weapon."

"So what weapon do you want?"

"Swift Hammer?"

"Do you know how to use that?"

"No clue."

"Swift Hammer!" A huge, white hammer with orange, glowing lines appears in Ninja's hand. He tosses the hammer to the man. "Good luck, Swat Ninja."

Swat Ninja throws the hammer at several Foot Ninja crushing them. The Swift Hammer returns to Swat Ninja who jumps into the air and slams into the ground, several spikes shooting out of the ground in a wide, straight line.

After all the Foot Ninja are killed a great clap blasts through the air. Ninja and his agents look toward the clap. The Shredder is floating in the air. He looks different than normal. The spikes on his helmet are longer as are the spikes on his shoulders. He is wearing a green, tattered cape. He is wearing gauntlets that don't cover his hands which are gray and clammy. He has flaming, red eyes. "Demon Shredder.", mutters Ninja.

"It is time to meet your doom!", roars Demon Shredder.

"Attack!" Ninja, Party Dude, Hi-tech, Night Watchman, and Swat Ninja all run toward the demon. Phantom vanishes and reappears on Demon Shredder's shoulders. Phantom stabs his sword toward the demon's head, but his katana is caught by Demon Shredder. The demon throws Phantom down to the ground. Phantom crashes into the ground, falling unconscious.

Party Dude jumps up toward Demon Shredder, but is cut down by a beam of green fire from the demon's hand. Night Watchman throws his chain at Demon Shredder who grabs the chain. The demon pulls Night Watchman toward himself and stabs Night Watchman in the gut with his claw. Hi-tech launches a barrage of missiles that are deflected back at him, blasting him off. Demon Shredder shoots a beam of green fire at Swat Ninja who replies with a yellow lightning like beam of his own. His beam starts to overpower the demon's when Demon Shredder adds another hand to his blast. It soon overpowers Swat Ninja, defeating him.

Ninja runs toward Demon Shredder wielding his golden hilted sword in one hand and his giant, green and purple sword in the other. "The Starsaber nor the Sword of Tangue can defeat me.", boasts the demon.

"But what about both together?"

"I'll give you the first shot." The warrior shoots blue beams from the Sword of Tangue and swings the Starsaber, shooting a huge, red laser from it. Demon Shredder laughs, but then yells as both attacks hit him. The demon falls out of the air, but right before he hits the ground he vanishes. "What the beep?" Ninja sees two flaming orbs laying on the ground. The warrior picks up the orbs and puts them to his eyes. His eyes turn red and catch on fire. "Finally. My armor is complete."

END FLASHBACK

Later in the day Keith pops into the alert room. "Hey Ninja.", Keith inquires.

"What do you need, Keith?", asks Ninja.

"I've decided that I will join you."

"Yes!" The warrior jumps out of his chair and pumps his fist. "Let me assemble the commanders for your initiation.

In a dark room lit only by candles Keith stands in his Assassin robes, ready for his initiation. Ninja is in full armor and his commanders are beside him. "Kneel.", commands the warrior. The Assassin kneels. "We have no names to the public." Night Watchman says.

"We only call each other by our real names in private, if you so choose.", Hi-tech says.

"What do you choose?", asks Party Dude.

"I choose to be called my real name in private.", the shadow walker answers.

"Do you choose the transformation to show your loyalty?", asks Phantom.

"I do." Keith's robes slowly turn black. His belt with the Assassin's symbol changes to have the ninja army symbol, an X in a box. Over the Assassin's nose and mouth a black mask covers his face.

"We fight in the darkness to serve the light. We fight the Shredder through all the worlds. We will do whatever it takes to save the worlds. This is our goal.", all four commanders simultaneously say.

"Fight to your dying breath, never leave a ninja behind, never kill an innocent unless you have no other choice. Our creed! These are the words we live by and is the law of our masters. Do you follow the ninja's creed?", Ninja says.

"I do."

"Now stand, Shadow Walker, Assassin of the ninja army.", the warrior commands. Shadow Walker stands and Ninja extends his hand. The Assassin shakes the warrior's hand and feels a burning sensation on his hand. He looks at his hand and sees the ninja army symbol burned into his hand. "You have been marked as a ninja army worker."

AN: So what did you think? Who do you think Swat Ninja is? Keith is now Shadow Walker, Assassin of the ninja army. I have two anime references in this story. The first one is in the author's notes and the other is in the story. If you name the one in the author's notes you get a free sharingan eye and if you name the other one you get a free headband. If you name both you get both prizes and a Starsaber. Don't forget to review and tell me any grammar errors in the story. Until next time, GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Bye.


End file.
